Prior to the present invention it was known that benzidinic dyes provide a black shade (see Acid Black 69, C.I. 30.260). While these dyes are satisfactory from a dyeing point of view they have the attendant disadvantage of requiring very strict safety measures since in their preparation they require the use of dangerous aromatic diamine benzidine.